Gang
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Dans le château infini, un nouveau gan, les All or Nothing, sévissent...


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Gang ?? je ne le trouve pas très bien ce titre

Série : Get Backers

Déclaration : Je ne me fais pas d'argent, ni aucun bénéfice, si ce n'est espérer faire passer un bon moment à mes lecteurs.

Couple : Jubei X Kazuki

Dédicace: Pour Nathalie

Gang

Kazuki était retourné le Château Infini après les évènements qui succédèrent à l'enlèvement de Makube X.

Avec Jubei, ils avaient commencé à nettoyer une partie du premier niveau de ce monde parallèle.

Après leurs multiples aventures avec Ban, le brun et Ginji, le blond qui maniait l'électricité, ils avaient décidé de quitter le monde normal pour retourner à celui d'où ils étaient originaires.

Y retourner ne posa aucun problème.

Les deux hommes renouèrent leurs relations et se rapprochèrent.

Tout ce qui leur était arrivé renforça leurs liens.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments un soir...

Lors de cette fameuse journée, ils s'étaient battus du soir au matin contre un gang qui avait décidé de faire régner leur propre loi dans le secteur.

C'était la bande des « All or Nothing », plus souvent appelé AON.

Il voulait conquérir l'endroit où Makube X avait installé ses quartiers.

En effet, la bande du petit génie de l'informatique se situait à un endroit stratégique : de leur place, ils pouvaient voir tout le quartier et surveillaient l'accès au plus haut niveau de la tour : Babylon City.

La petite guerre durait déjà depuis plus de deux mois.

Il y avait maintenant tous les jours des bagarres et des affrontements.

Kazuki, qui maniait les fils, et Jubei, qui utilisait des piques, faisaient des rondes tandis que de leur côté Sakura, la sœur de l'aveugle et Hemishi essayait d'organiser la vie de la cité. Quant à Makube X, penché sur son ordinateur, il tentait de leur envoyer des personnages virtuels afin de lutter contre cette bande.

Cependant, un jour, Jubei et Kazuki étaient tombé dans un piège tendu par les AON.

Ces derniers les avaient isolés des habitants qui les soutenaient.

Profitant de leur solitude, ils les avaient attaqués en force.

Jubei avait senti venir l'attaque même s'il avait fait croire qu'il ignorait tout à ses opposants.

Une pression sur le bras de son ami avait suffit à l'avertir et à le mettre en alerte.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance.

Ils collaboraient depuis tellement longtemps que les mots étaient parfois inutiles et superflus entre eux.

Chacun savait exactement comment l'autre allait agir.

Ainsi, ils avaient l'habitude de combattre de concert : pendant que l'un défendait, l'autre attaquait.

Ils étaient aussi soudés que les doigts de la main.

Tous les deux étaient mentalement prêts quand ils furent attaqués.

Leurs techniques de combat étaient si fluides qu'on aurait dit une danse mortelle.

Tout n'était que gestes coulants.

Un homme caché observait la scène et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les deux personnes qui évoluaient avec grâce sur ce champ de bataille semant la mort à chaque coup.

Il sentait leur frénésie du combat tout comme ce sang versé augmentait la sienne.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Simplement, son supérieur, un homme plutôt solide avec d'étranges tatouages verts et blancs sur le bras, lui avait ordonné de les surveiller.

Et surtout, il lui avait interdit de bouger et d'attaquer.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il désobéissait à Boris.

Il caressa mentalement le nom et se cacha réfrénant à grande peine son envie de tuer qui pulsait dans chaque membre de son corps, dans chaque cellule de sa peau, dans chaque neurone de son cerveau surexcité.

Les hommes qu'ils avaient mandatés étaient les plus forts de leur gang.

Simplement face à ces deux machines de combat, ils n'étaient que des fétus de paille…

Il les avait lui-même testés, quelques-uns sortaient même du lot.

Il enregistrait avec détail chacune des techniques employées par l'aveugle et le type qui maniait les fils.

La bataille sembla durer un temps qui lui parut infini, sans doute à cause de son envie malsaine de tuer.

L'homme, Roger Diageleff, était plutôt petit mais tout en muscles.

Epais et bien charpenté, sa musculature ne contenait pas un seul gramme de graisse.

Dans ses yeux bleus délavés brûlaient une lueur de folie inquiétante dont tout homme normal aurait eu peur.

Rien qu'en le regardant, on pouvait deviner une puissance qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisé.

Son nez était tordu comme s'il avait reçu trop de coups, néanmoins, un certain charisme se dégageait de Roger.

Il savait qu'il impressionnait et utilisait cette compétence à volonté pour commander sans qu'un seul de ses hommes ne pensent ne serait-ce qu'à contester ses ordres.

Il nota une faille dans la technique de l'aveugle qu'il avait appris à connaître puis à apprécier.

En effet, Roger observait depuis quelques temps les hommes qui étaient comme une épine dans le pied de son patron.

Boris ne cherchait pas à les détruire, il aurait été dommage de gâcher un tel potentiel !

Il essayait plutôt de déterminer leurs points faibles afin de les utiliser.

Tout homme est corruptible, il suffit juste de posséder la monnaie d'échange appropriée.

Jubei, c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait, montrait des signes de faiblesse.

Il haletait et cherchait à reprendre, en vain, son souffle.

Sa respiration saccadée rendait ses mouvements moins vifs et moins précis.

De façon quasi immédiate et inconsciente en même temps, Kazuki se plaça entre lui et leurs opposants.

Comme cela est intéressant ! pensa Diageleff.

Il se concentra sur l'aveugle. Ses coups étaient plus lents, il arriva ainsi à enregistrer ses gestes.

C'était une bonne chose, il savait qu'il pourrait les décomposer pour les analyser.

Ainsi, il apprendrait à ses soldats à lutter contre l'aveugle.

S'ils arrivaient à battre l'un des membres de ces défenseurs de ce niveau, ils pourraient sans aucun souci pouvoir abattre l'autre.

Ce serait leur premier pas vers la victoire.

Roger nota sur son calepin qu'ils devaient déployer une centaine d'hommes afin de commencer à fatiguer l'un de leur adversaire.

Au bout de trois cents, l'aveugle était essoufflé et son teint pâle.

En prenant des notes, il réussit à calmer sa furie meurtrière plus tard ce serait son tour…

Kazuki était moins fatigué que son compagnon.

Jubei avait tellement tenu à le protéger qu'il avait dépensé une folle énergie à le sauver même lorsqu'il n'était pas en danger.

Le brun aux longs cheveux aimait son ami depuis toujours.

Il le savait, cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit.

Mais simplement parfois, il le trouvait agaçant à le surprotéger trop comme s'il était une poupée de porcelaine.

Il savait se défendre !

C'était ainsi que Jubei était et Kazuki l'aimait tel quel.

Cette surveillance constante n'était que la manifestation ouverte de ses sentiments pour lui.

Kazuki le savait, même si parfois être considéré comme quelqu'un de faible, incapable de se défendre, l'énervait, il l'acceptait.

Jubei tenait à ce rôle de protecteur hérité de ses ancêtres.

Parfois, il était si vieux jeu et guindé dans ses traditions !

C'était aussi un aspect qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

D'ailleurs, le Fuchoin agissait aussi de même vis à vis de Kakei : il le protégeait et l'aidait.

Roger sortit son couteau, impatient et commença à donner des coups secs sur le bois.

A cause du bruit ambiant de bagarre, des gémissements des blessés et des respirations hachées des combats qui étaient tous exténués, Jubei n'entendit rien.

Pourtant il avait l'ouie développée depuis son infirmité.

Il restait quelques-uns de leurs adversaires se tenant debout dans la cour d'un vieil immeuble abandonné.

« Jubei ! Tiens bon ! » l'encouragea le brun aux longs cheveux en achevant d'étrangler l'un des hommes avec ses fils.

Il s'approcha de son ami, qui était tombé à terre.

Ses genoux et ses jambes n'étaient plus que de la chair sanguinolente.

Il avait du mal à bouger tellement ses membres inférieurs lui faisaient mal.

Il leva un regard vers celui qu'il aimait alors que ce dernier posait sa main sur son épaule.

L'aveugle comprit par ce seul geste la profonde inquiétude du dernier Fuchoin à son égard…

Il sourit.

Soudain, d'un geste vif, étonnant au vu de son épuisement, il écarta Kazuki et lança aussitôt l'un des ses piques noirs sur l'ennemi qui s'était approché silencieusement espérant ainsi faire coup double.

Il s'écroula dans un gargouillement de sang qui s'échappait de sa gorge.

« Kazuki, ne relâche pas ton attention ! » avertit l'aveugle furieux et anxieux. « Tant qu'il en restera un, il faudra nous méfier. »

Il se releva, aidé de son compagnon qui faisait la moue pour avoir été grondé.

Les membres du gang avaient sorti leurs armes : ils étaient prêts à se donner à fond.

« Partez tant qu'il est tant ! » proposa Kazuki qui ne tenait pas à verser le sang inutilement.

Les hommes secouèrent la tête, arrachant un soupir au brun.

« Finissons-en le plus rapidement possible ! » conclut Kakei qui avait sorti une boule métallique de ses poches.

Roger l'observa avec une attention toute particulière cette étrange sphère.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? A quoi cela servait-il ?

Ses hommes retenaient eux aussi leur souffle se posant sans aucun doute les mêmes questions.

Cela devait être une nouvelle technique.

Kazuki fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas quand Jubei utilisait cette technique. Cette dernière puisait dans ses ressources les plus profondes.

« Jubei… » dit-il en voulant l'arrêter.

Les hommes du gang commencèrent à tourner autour d'eux comme des fauves à l'affût de leur proie.

Ils allèrent de plus en plus vite jusqu'à créer un tourbillon de vent autour des deux hommes.

Kazuki posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jubei.

« Range cela Jubei ! » ordonna l'homme inquiet pour son ami.

Ce dernier plongea ses yeux bruns dans les yeux inquiets de son ami.

Il perçut son anxiété.

S'il utilisait sa technique secrète, ils connaissaient tous deux les conséquences : cela puisait dans son corps le rendant aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né.

Kazuki refusait de le perdre, Jubei était devenu aveugle en utilisant cette technique.

Qui sait ce qui arriverait la prochaine fois ?

L'aveugle rangea sa boule noire dans sa veste au grand mécontentement de Roger qui aurait aimé savoir ce que c'était.

Mais il forcerait Kakei à s'en servir.

Il le jura mentalement.

Il commençait à connaître l'homme.

Fuchoin prit ses deux grelots dans les doigts. Il en étira un pour en sortir un long fil transparent répandant une musique sinistre et aiguë en faisant tinter le fil de ses doigts.

Les ennemis commencèrent à leur envoyer des milliers de couteaux.

Leur tourbillon les protégeait des attaques tout en leur permettant d'attaquer.

Ils avaient élaboré cette tactique ensemble.

Après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Inutile de revenir devant leur chef en tant que perdants, leur mort serait douloureuse et leurs familles subiraient elles aussi leur châtiment.

Ils n'avaient nul part où aller que dans le foyer crée par AON.

Ils ne pouvaient pas reculer.

Ils avaient décidé d'attaquer : la meilleure défense n'est-elle pas l'attaque ?

C'est sur ce principe qu'ils s'étaient décidés à agir de concert et à frapper.

Kazuki commença à agiter son fil et d'un mouvement souple il réussit à abattre toutes les lames à terre.

Roger était impressionné par la dextérité et l'habilité de cet homme.

Il paraissait si fragile et si fin qu'on aurait dit une fille.

Il ne fallait surtout pas se fier aux apparences !

Cet homme était un véritable lion.

Il n'hésitait pas à sortir ses griffes.

Il était peut être plus puissant que l'aveugle malgré son apparence.

Léger, on aurait dit qu'il volait.

« Jubei ! » cria Kazuki en faisant tomber une fois de plus les lames.

L'aveugle réagit aussitôt.

Il lança l'un de ses piques dans le tourbillon.

Un homme tomba frappé à mort.

Il s'écroula dans la poussière soulevant du sable.

Instantanément, le tourbillon s'arrêta, le cercle était brisé.

Kazuki ne perdit pas de temps, il lança son fil étranglant encore un homme.

Il n'en restait plus que quatre.

Ils se précipitèrent sur l'aveugle.

L'un d'entre eux réussit à planter un poignard dans le ventre de Jubei.

Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur alors que son adversaire plongeait le poignard jusqu'à la garde faisant couler abondamment le sang.

Se ressaisissant malgré la douleur, Kakei lui brisa la nuque alors que Kazuki étranglait un autre homme par derrière.

L'aveugle s'écroula.

Kazuki enlaça les deux derniers hommes et serra jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Il se précipita follement inquiet auprès de Jubei.

Roger loua mentalement le courage de ses hommes.

Ils n'avaient pas failli, il ferait en sorte de protéger leur famille comme l'établissait le contrat.

Pour lui, le combat avait été de toute beauté.

Il était sûr que s'il avait pu le filmer, il aurait gagné une fortune.

Il se décida à rester encore un peu pour observer ses deux adversaires.

On en apprenait souvent beaucoup en dehors des champs de bataille.

Fuchoin était auprès de Jubei.

Il n'avait pas retiré le poignard, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la blessure.

Il fallait l'emmener voir le pharmacien et médecin de l'équipe : Gen, un vieil homme qui connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la Tour infinie.

« Jubei !! » fit Kazuki effrayé.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de son ami.

Son teint était gris et la souffrance visible.

Comme tout cela était intéressant ! pensa Roger.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boule noire.

Il appuya sur un bouton et des lumières se mirent à clignoter.

C'était un petit robot qu'il programma et envoya pour observer ces deux ennemis.

C'était le dernier cri de la technologie, Boris, son chef le lui avait remis afin d'observer ses ennemis s'il désirait.

Il n'allait tout de même pas se priver ?

L'objet était équipé d'une caméra miniature qu'il pouvait commander à distance. Son autonomie était d'une journée, sa taille était tellement petite qu'elle passait souvent inaperçue.

Kazuki avait allongé Jubei, il lui releva les jambes pour empêcher le sang de couler.

« Je vais devoir te porter Jubei… Je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi sans personne pour veiller sur toi. Nous sommes seuls, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis désol » s'excusa le brun aux longs cheveux.

« Ce… n'est pas grave… Je te fais confiance… Kazuki… » haleta péniblement l'aveugle.

Kazuki prit son ami dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les premières habitations.

Roger ne pouvait qu'admirer leur grand sens de l'amitié et leur dévotion l'un envers l'autre.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas les suivre, là où ils allaient. La caméra le ferait à sa place.

Il la programma.

L'objet partit à la suite des deux hommes qui s'éloignait.

Roger sortit son portable pour appeler Boris : c'était l'heure de son rapport.

« Je t'écoute Roger… » lui fut-il répondu après qu'il eut composé le numéro.

La voix le fit frissonner. Boris était vraiment un être à part pour Roger.

« Chef, la bagarre est finie. Nous avons perdu. »

« Ils sont puissants, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'as-tu observ ? Nos guerriers se sont-ils bien comportés ? Je veux un rapport détaill » le pressa son correspondant.

« Les nôtres se sont bien battus, ils leur ont vraiment donné du fil à retordre. L'un des deux, l'aveugle est bless »

« Jubei bless ? Comme c'est intéressant !! Et l'autre ? »

« Il est mal en point mais il n'a rien. L'aveugle ne cesse de le protéger, il est quasiment impossible de l'atteindre quand il est à ses côtés. »

« Je m'en doutais… Néanmoins, nous avons là une occasion en or, l'aveugle est blessé… Cela nous permettra d'agir. Qu'as-tu appris d'autre ? »

« Je commence à comprendre comment ils agissent et leurs techniques… »

« Bien, Roger. Je viens d'engager une personne qui va nous aider à les éliminer. Il s'agit de Kurodo Akabane alias docteur Jackal. Je ne lui fais pas confiance mais l'appât du gain est une chose qu'il comprend… J'attends ton retour. »

« J'ai envoyé la caméra les surveiller. »

« Tu as bien fait, maintenant, reviens-moi ! » demanda Boris en coupant la communication.

Roger rangea son portable dans sa poche et retourna vite auprès de son patron.

Le jour de leur première rencontre, Roger avait été ébloui par Boris, un homme aux yeux bleus froids comme de la glace et à la mâchoire carrée. Il en était très vite tombé amoureux.

Boris l'avait vite mis dans son lit même si Roger ne savait pas quelle était la nature des sentiments de son patron envers lui.

En tout cas, il était heureux que Boris le demande.

Il était prêt à tout pour lui.

Jamais il n'avait connu de tels sentiments même pas lorsqu'il avait été marié à Gladys et lorsqu'elle lui avait donné deux files : Mary et Élisabeth.

Elles étaient mortes toutes les trois dans un accident de voiture.

Il n'avait jamais pleuré bien qu'il vienne très souvent fleurir leur tombe.

Cependant Boris, c'était différent.

L'homme l'attirait et le fascinait.

Ce fut donc le cœur empli de joie qu'il se dirigea aux cotés de son patron.

Pendant ce temps, Kazuki avait regagné les habitations, suivi de la caméra.

Jubei s'était évanoui sous le coup de la douleur.

Une vieille femme aux longs cheveux blancs et au visage ridé leur ouvrit les portes de sa maison.

L'un de ses petits-fils partit en courant chercher l'aide d'un médecin.

Kazuki avait posé son ami sur le lit de la femme.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup de votre aide madame… » fit Kazuki reconnaissant.

« Je vous en prie… Vous faites tant pour nous que c'est la moindre des choses. » répondit-elle en allant chercher de l'eau.

Le brun prit la main de Jubei pour la serrer dans la sienne.

La respiration hachée et le teint gris de l'aveugle l'inquiétait.

Pendant ce temps, Boris regardait les images transmises par la petite caméra qui avait réussi à entrer dans la maison de la vieille femme.

Quand Roger arriva, le patron ne leva même pas les yeux.

« Regarde-moi à quel point ils sont populaires ! » fit le russe en désignant les habitants qui s'étaient regroupés autour de la maison de la vieille femme apportant des encouragements, des fruits, des fleurs.

Kazuki épongeait le front de Jubei avec de l'eau.

Il avait déjà déshabillé son ami et commencé à laver les jambes avec de l'eau pour enlever le sang séché.

Roger passa sa main sur l'épaule de Boris et commença à lui masser le cou.

« Ils sont très connus. »

« Ils sont surtout très proches. » Les interrompit le docteur Jackal en sortant de l'ombre.

Roger recula d'un bond et sortit un couteau.

Instinctivement, il s'était placé entre son patron et cet homme vêtu de noir avec un grand chapeau et son long manteau de la même couleur.

Il souriait.

« Docteur Jackal, je vous présente mon associé Roger Diageleff. Roger, range ton arme. »

Le russe grogna en rangeant son arme.

Cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Qui était-il ?

Il se sentait aussi observé et analysé sous les yeux fermés de cet étrange docteur qui avait la réputation d'aimer tuer plus que tout autre chose.

« Vous disiez docteur ? » questionna Boris en tirant Roger par la manche pour le calmer.

L'homme en noir s'approcha des caméras pour regarder les écrans qui retransmettaient ce qui se passait dans cette petite mansarde.

Roger fit de même, ces deux hommes l'intriguaient et le fascinaient en même temps.

C'était de valeureux adversaires dignes de son respect.

Il n'en avait jamais rencontré de tels dans toute sa carrière de mercenaire.

Le médecin était arrivé. Seul Kazuki avait été autorisé à rester au chevet du malade.

Blanc comme un linge, le brun aux longs cheveux se sentait très faible.

Le combat avait été éprouvant.

De plus, Jubei était dans un tel état que son corps refusait à se reposer tant que son ami ne serait pas en bonne santé.

L'aveugle était inconscient et respirait avec difficulté.

Le médecin était avec une infirmière.

Ils avaient administré un anti-douleur à leur patient et commençaient les soins.

« Vous cherchez à vous emparer de ce niveau n'est-ce pas ? Voilà vos deux adversaires en mauvais état et vous ne faites rien ! » dit ironiquement le docteur.

« Ils se sont bien battus. » répliqua Roger.

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant » lui répondit Akabane en souriant encore plus. « J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de me battre à leurs côtés. »

« Alors, vous allez pouvoir nous dire quels sont leurs points faibles ? Cela nous aiderait bien. » lui dit Boris en le regardant de ses yeux bleus délavés.

« Leurs points faibles ? Mais je croyais que c'était évident ! » répondit l'homme en noir en haussant les épaules tout sourires. « Si vous les regardez, cela vous paraîtra aussi clair que de l'eau de source. »

Kurodo montra de sa main décharnée l'écran où Kazuki caressait doucement la main de Jubei tout en lui murmurant des encouragements.

Roger les regarda.

Effectivement, maintenant que le docteur leur avait montré la scène, tout était évident...

Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer auparavant ?

Le lien qui les unissait était aussi brillant que de l'or.

Leur amour s'affichait au grand jour, cela était incontestable.

« Roger… » dit Boris en posant sa main sur la sienne. « Va enlever cet homme tout de suite et laisse un message au blessé. »

Le garde du corps regarda son patron.

« Vous voulez l'enlever ? » fit-il surpris.

« Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal. Nous allons juste négocier sa libération contre l'occupation du niveau inférieur et une place pour les nôtres. »

Roger ne dit rien.

Au bout d'un moment, l'homme à la mâchoire carrée soupira.

« Comme vous voudrez patron ! Il n'empêche que je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je n'approuve pas. »

« En vous regardant discuter ainsi, je me demande parfois qui est le patron… » constata Akabane, en lançant une petite pique.

Boris fronça les sourcils alors que Roger sortait l'un de ses magnums.

« Si t'as un reproche à me faire, fais-le en face et bats-toi à mains nues comme un homme que tu n'es pas ! » jeta Diageleff furieux.

Kurodo s'approcha de lui tout aussi menaçant avec son couteau aiguisé et son chapeau en feutre noir fendu qu'il tenait de son autre main pour l'abaisser.

« Ca suffit vous deux ! » cria Boris.

Roger sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Boris hausser la voix.

« Roger, je sais ce que tu éprouves. Dis-toi juste que c'est un passage obligé qui nous fera gagner beaucoup de temps et de vies. Tu comprends ? »

Il s'était mis debout et avait posé sa main sur l'épais bras de son compagnon.

« Quant à vous Docteur Jackal, ma façon de commander me regarde,moi et mes hommes, c'est bien compris ? »

L'homme en noir sourit mais ne protesta pas.

« Maintenant, va Roger… » conclut-il alors que son bras droit approuvait d'un signe de tête.

Il partit sans dire un mot.

Boris se rassit et se tourna vers Kurodo.

« J'ai une autre mission pour vous docteur Jackal… » dit-il en le regardant avec une mine sévère.

L'autre s'avança en fronçant un sourcil.

« Il s'agit d'un message que j'aimerais que vous portiez sans l'ouvrir bien entendu. »

« Bien entendu. » répondit le tueur. « Un message pour qui ? »

« Je vous le dirai dès que j'aurais fini ma lettre. » déclara t-il durement. « La prochaine fois, faites attention à ce que vous dites en présence des mes équipiers ».

Sa voix était menaçante, Akabane sentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir.

Les provocations et les combats avaient toujours cet effet là sur lui.

Boris était un homme intéressant.

Certes, il n'était pas aussi fort que son éternel rival Amano Ginji ou bien Midou Ban.

Cependant, il promettait d'être passionnant.

Il était sûr qu'il recelait quelques petits secrets fort intéressant, il aurait bien aimé l'affronter.

Boris Pyaiment ne baissa pas les yeux devant lui, Kurodo aimait cela…

Un homme intéressant que ce Boris qui frisait la cinquantaine sans la paraître !

Il avait le front quelque peu dégarni et les tempes grisonnantes. Cependant cela lui conférait un certain charme. Un nez d'aigle venait compléter le tout, ses yeux glaçants semblait tout voir et tout comprendre.

Akabane avait vite compris que l'homme était impitoyable et très accroché à ses positions et à ses convictions.

Mais il l'avait suffisamment observé pour deviner que le point faible de Boris était le même que celui de ceux qu'ils voulaient éliminer.

Le docteur Jackal se retira en riant silencieusement. Il laissa Boris seul comme lui avait demandé cet idéaliste.

Jamais il n'aurait la faiblesse d'aimer quelqu'un.

Ses ennemis en profiteraient aussitôt. La haine et la rivalité étaient des valeurs sûres.

De plus, même s'il l'aurait voulu, il se savait incapable d'éprouver le genre de sentiments qui unissaient Jubei à Kazuki, mais aussi Boris à Roger.

Une fois la lettre écrite, Boris la scella avec un cachet de cire et la remit à Akabane.

« Portez ce message à Makube X en privé et discrètement. » fit-il à la surprise du docteur qui partit aussitôt.

Diageleff marchait dans la rue, il ferait tout pour Boris, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Cependant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne se sentait ni à son aise, ni content des ordres de son cher patron.

Le russe respectait ses ennemis et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui crevait le cœur mais ce serait encore pire de ne pas le faire.

Roger aurait préféré un combat à la loyale, une bataille où il aurait pu prouver ses capacités.

Agir ainsi lui répugnait plus que tout.

Il trouvait cela dégradant.

En profitant des faiblesses de ses ennemis, il ouvrait une brèche.

Tôt ou tard, cela se payerait.

Mais c'était les ordres.

Cela aboutirait peut être à des négociations sans qu'ils se livrent à des combats inutiles et fatigants.

De plus, Boris lui avait dit qu'ils traiteraient bien leur prisonnier.

Il enfila alors ses poings américains, se préparant à se battre au cas où.

Boris avait écrit un message à l'attention de l'aveugle qu'il savait couché dans le lit.

Quand il arriva en vue de la maison, il remarqua le nombre de personnes qui s'agglutinaient tout autour, sans pour autant oser pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il était impressionné.

Tous ces gens avaient foi en ces deux hommes.

Pourquoi ?

Ces hommes les empêchaient de sortir du château infini.

Les habitants leur faisaient pourtant confiance et croyaient en eux.

C'était totalement injuste aux yeux de Roger !

Il avait fini par adhérer à la cause de Boris car il savait que celle-ci était bonne.

Il soupira encore une fois.

Il se détestait pour ce qu'il allait faire.

C'était vraiment à contrecoeur qu'il effectuait cette mission.

Il aimait se battre, il sentait alors son corps agir comme s'il n'était que muscles qui agissaient seuls.

Il avait l'impression, que lorsqu'il était en pleine action, de sentir la vie qui déferlait en lui.

Aucune pensée ne venait le trouver et il se sentait tout simplement heureux de vivre.

Dans ses moments là, il se sentait vivant et sans soucis, il n'avait plus peur des lendemains.

Boris lui avait demandé d'agir.

Si son patron lui avait demandé, alors il devait obéir.

Roger tenait trop à Boris pour lui désobéir.

Et c'était peut-être lui qui avait raison.

S'il faisait cela, ils arriveraient à leur but rapidement.

Résolu, Roger se fraya un chemin à travers la foule.

Personne ne l'arrêta.

Quelques personnes se mirent à grogner, mais à la vue de sa carrure et de ses poings, plus personne ne dit rien.

Il arriva devant la maison et ouvrit la porte brutalement.

La vieille femme alla à sa rencontre.

Cependant en voyant son visiteur, elle se mit à trembler, elle se précipita dans la chambre où reposait Jubei.

Roger la suivit.

Le docteur était en train de recoudre la jambe de l'aveugle assommé par les calmants.

Ni le médecin ni l'infirmière qui l'assistait ne levèrent les yeux quand il entra.

Complètement absorbés dans leur tâche, plus rien n'existait en dehors.

Kazuki qui tenait la main de son ami tourna la tête vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Roger ne lut aucune peur dans ses yeux, simplement une interrogation.

Le brun aux longs cheveux se leva et l'entraîna dans la pièce principale où il le suivit.

« Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions… » dit Fuchoin très calmement.

Roger constata que la fatigue et l'inquiétude se lisaient sur ses traits tirés.

« Je suis là pour vous… » déclara t-il d'un ton ferme.

Kazuki haussa un sourcil.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Est-ce que cela ne peut pas attendre ? » demanda d'un ton ferme alors qu'il touchait l'un des ses grelots dans ses longs cheveux.

« Je m'appelle Roger, et vous allez venir avec moi. » répondit Roger. « Si vous ne faites pas d'histoires, je ne ferai pas de dégâts et tout se passera bien. Mais dans le cas contraire… »

« Vous me menacez ? » demanda d'un ton mortellement calme Kazuki.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il semblait furieux.

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérit » répliqua t-il en montrant ses poings américains.

Son adversaire n'avait pas peur, il en était certain.

« Pourquoi devrais-je venir avec vous ? Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter mon ami… » répondit-il au bout de quelques instants le brun.

« Vous le ferez pour lui. » déclara Roger en désignant du doigt la chambre dans laquelle reposait Jubei. « Je vais vous dire qui je suis, après, vous agirez comme vous le voudrez, je ne partirai pas sans vous. »

Kazuki le regarda.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Je suis le bras droit du chef du gang que vous combattez depuis quelque temps, les All or Nothing. » commença Diageleff.

Kazuki leva un regard interrogateur, tout en gardant son calme.

Roger apprécia la maîtrise qu'il avait sur ses émotions et son sang froid.

« Nous cherchons à vous neutraliser. Voilà une occasion en or pour nous. Si nous vous enlevons, nous savons que personne ne nous combattra le temps d'accomplir ce que nous voulons faire. »

« Et vous pensez que je vais accepter ce marché ignoble ? » demanda le brun en se redressant vivement.

« Vous le ferez pour lui ! » dit Roger d'une voix froide et calme. « Je détruirai la maison, vous n'aurez pas le temps de m'en empêcher. Si nous nous battons ici, il en subira les conséquences. Si vous tenez à sa vie, vous ferez comme je vous le demande… J'ai une lettre pour votre ami. Vous pouvez lui laisser un message si vous le désirez. »

Kazuki vrilla son regard dans le sien, il ne baissa pas les yeux.

Il devinait son hésitation.

Néanmoins, Roger savait qu'il réussirait à le convaincre.

Comme cet homme leur avait dit ce docteur, leur lien était aussi leur point faible.

Une telle occasion ne se présenterait pas deux fois.

Il accepterait pour son ami.

Kazuki finit par hocher la tête.

« Si vous permettez, j'ai un message à écrire et des personnes à saluer. » fit-il froidement.

Il se dirigea dans la chambre d'à côté.

Roger ne lui suivit pas, il savait que dans son cas, il aurait préféré la solitude.

Fuchoin écrivit un message qu'il glissa avec celui de cet homme.

Il prit la main de Jubei et l'embrassa.

« Pourriez-vous avertir mes amis de l'état de Jubei ? » demanda t-il à la vieille femme. « Dites-leur d'aller chercher Ban et Ginji pour nous aider, vous voulez bien ? »

Elle approuva de la tête, sonna son petit-fils qui écouta une nouvelle fois le message et partit par la fenêtre.

Kazuki soupira, il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Jubei seul dans cet état.

Simplement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il espérait que celui qu'il aimait lui pardonnerait.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je vous en prie, docteur, prenez bien soin de lui. Je ne peux pas rester. Veillez à ce qu'il se repose. Pour cela, il faudra lui cacher que je suis parti le plus longtemps possible… »

Il regarda encore quelques instants Jubei.

Cela lui transperçait de le laisser seul…

Après un dernier soupir, il se leva, la mort dans l'âme.

Il rejoint Roger qui l'attendait.

Diageleff ne dit rien, il comprit que toute discussion serait inutile.

Il passa cependant des menottes aux mains de son prisonnier même s'il savait qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable !

Roger ouvrit la porte.

En voyant Kazuki, les habitants se précipitèrent vers lui pour le toucher et le remercier.

Il y avait une telle ferveur dans ces personnes que le mercenaire en fut ému.

Il leur sourit avec douceur.

Ils avancèrent lentement dans la foule.

Au fur et à mesure, les personnes les laissaient passer en touchant Kazuki.

Certaines femmes lui tendaient leurs bébés dans un geste de bénédiction.

La scène était bien silencieuse pour tant de monde.

Roger sentait les reproches muets que lui adressaient les yeux de ces personnes.

Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que leur gang n'avait d'autre but que de les libérer ? De les aider ?

A chacun de leur passage au travers de cette masse compacte, Roger sentait les reproches dans les yeux de ces personnes.

Il entendait aussi le soutien qu'ils manifestaient en demandant des nouvelles de l'aveugle et en l'encourageant.

Diageleff eut l'impression que cette traversée dura une éternité.

La foule s'éclaircit peu à peu, ils finirent par déboucher à l'air libre.

Toujours en silence, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent.

Alors qu'ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance, Roger se retourna vers son prisonnier qui avait été silencieux durant tout le trajet.

Il sortit une cravate, l'une de Boris, de sa poche.

« Je vais devoir vous bander les yeux. N'y voyez aucune méchanceté. » dit-il en montant l'objet.

Kazuki ne s'en étonna pas et se laissa faire quand l'homme lui attacha la cravate, qui dégageait l'odeur musquée d'un homme.

Une fois la cravate nouée, Kazuki se retrouva aveugle.

Roger lui prit les mains et le guida avec une grande gentillesse, acte étonnant chez un homme de sa carrure.

En pensant qu'il ne voyait plus rien, Kazuki ne put que soupirer.

Il n'était pas aux côtés de Jubei, son ami, l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il s'en voulait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter d'être parti.

Simplement, les choses n'allaient pas toujours comme on le souhaitait.

Certes non !

Kazuki se mit à espérer que Jubei allait bien.

Si tout allait bien, Ban et Ginji seraient vite prévenus, et ils le libéraient même avant que l'aveugle ne se réveille.

Kazuki avait lu le message que cet homme avait remis à Jubei. Boris lui avait avoué en avoir envoyé un autre, adressé à Makube X, lui demandant un rendez-vous.

Ils tournèrent et marchèrent encore pendant une petite demi-heure.

Kazuki savait qu'on lui faisait emprunter des chemins détournés afin qu'il ne retrouve pas son chemin.

Il sentit qu'on entrait dans un endroit confin : l'air ne jouait plus avec ses cheveux.

Ils montèrent et descendirent des escaliers s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les habitations.

Puis, l'homme le fit entrer dans une autre pièce.

Là, on l'assit sur une chaise et on lui enleva son bandeau.

Il se retrouva face à un autre homme, assis sur un siège qui le regardait en croisant les mains.

Son visage était sévère et soucieux.

Kazuki vit Roger dire quelque chose à l'oreille de cet homme.

Puis il replia la cravate soigneusement et la rangea.

Celui qui était assis se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Bienvenu parmi nous, Kazuki Fuchoin » dit l'homme d'une voix légèrement rauque. Il lui tendit sa main. « Je suis Boris Pyaiment, le chef du gang All or Northing. »

Le brun le fixa un instant, hésitant.

Au bout de quelques instants, il lui serra la main.

Personne ne lui avait fait de mal, il avait même été traité de manière courtoise.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous captur ? » interrogea le brun alors que Roger défaisait ses liens.

Sa curiosité se faisait plus forte, ces hommes étaient étranges.

« Nous sommes désolés que vous ayez dû quitter le chevet de votre ami. » reprit le chef de gang. Il alluma une petite télévision. Kazuki vit Jubei, les médecins avaient fini de le soigner.

Il se précipita sur l'écran, l'aveugle dormait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Il a besoin de repos, c'est ce qu'a dit le médecin. » l'informa Boris en éteignant la télévision.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? » demanda Kazuki.

« Nous voulons ce niveau du château infini, vous le savez… » déclara l'homme.

« C'est pour cela que vous m'avez enlev ? Makube X n'acceptera jamais de se rendre parce que ma vie est en jeu. » déclara calmement le brun.

« Votre vie n'est pas en jeu. Nous cherchons à vous retenir. Vous êtes désormais sans combattants. » annonça Pyaiment d'un ton calme.

« Vous oubliez Emishi et Sakura ! » s'écria Fuchoin en se levant.

« Roger s'en occupera sans problèmes, je vous assure » déclara d'un ton confiant Boris alors que le visage du second s'éclairait d'un large sourire.

Kazuki regarda l'homme qui se tenait en retrait de son supérieur, prêt à agir au moindre signe suspect de sa part.

N'y avait-il donc pas d'issue ?

Que ferait ce gang de ce niveau et des pauvres gens qui y habitaient ?

Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller.

Au départ, il avait imaginé des voyous sans scrupules qui voulaient exploiter pour une bouchée de pain le travail des habitants et régnait sans partage.

Cependant, en les rencontrant, il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas les motifs de cette lutte.

Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur les raisons animant ses adversaires.

L'équipe avait tellement l'habitude de combats dans le château infini, que c'était devenu un mode de survie. Ils avaient oublié qu'on pouvait combattre par convictions.

« Pourquoi ? Quels sont vos buts et vos motivations ? » finit par demander Kazuki alors que Roger disait quelque chose à l'oreille de son supérieur.

Boris se retourna lentement vers lui.

« C'est le sujet que j'aimerais discuter avec votre génie de l'informatique, Makube X. » commença Pyaiment en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

Kazuki sursauta en comprenant que ses hommes s'étaient bien renseignés sur eux.

« Vous savez tout sur nous ? » demanda t-il.

« Roger vous espionne depuis quelque temps… » dit avec une grande simplicité. « Pour en revenir à nos buts… »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, Roger sortit aussitôt son arme.

Kazuki admira la rapidité de l'action, Boris fronça les sourcils devant les inconnus qui avaient fait irruption dans la salle.

Plusieurs hommes vêtus en noir de pied en cap, comme des ninjas, étaient entrés.

Ils avaient tous le visage masqué par une grille de fer forgé.

Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme vêtu comme eux, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas de masque.

Roger se tenait face à eux, son arme pointé sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Kazuki s'était levé et avait décroché ses grelots.

Il ignorait ce qui se passait ici mais il sentait que l'air ambiant était chargé d'électricité.

On sentait une grande tension entre les personnes présentes.

Boris s'avança, Roger se mit devant lui comme pour lui faire rempart de son corps, nota le brun.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda le chef du gang.

Le ninja s'approcha et ouvrit une boîte noire ouvragée.

Celle-ci contenait un crâne humain poli et bien nettoyé.

Pyaiment comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Weng Lu en a décidé ainsi. » déclara le ninja très sombre.

« Et on ne discute pas ses ordres, c'est ça ? » ironisa Boris très grave. « Je ne lui appartiens plus, j'ai payé ma dette en sang, en or et en sueur. Il n'a plus aucun droit sur moi ! » s'exclama t-il avec colère.

Le ninja ne répondit rien.

« Je refuse de me plier au sort qu'on a décidé pour moi sans lutter. Selon la loi, j'ai le droit à une entrevue pour défendre mon cas. Si nous n'arrivons pas à une décision mutuelle, je demanderai le droit de me battre comme dit la loi… »

Le ninja ne sembla pas ému outre mesure, malgré le ton décidé et ferme de l'homme.

« Weng Lu savait que vous réagiriez ainsi. Vous êtes attendu. » répondit-il en claquant des doigts.

Quelques-uns uns des autres ninjas quittèrent la pièce silencieusement, on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu personne dans cette pièce.

« Roger, tu peux ranger ton arme. » fit Boris en se massant les tempes devenues douloureuses.

Son visage était anxieux, Diageleff s'approcha de lui et le fit asseoir sur la chaise.

« Pouvez-vous attendre un moment ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers le chef des ninjas. « Nous irons à votre rendez-vous. Boris ne se sent pas très bien pour l'instant. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous accorder du temps ? »

Le ninja regarda l'homme assit sur le siège, pâle comme un fantôme et respirant avec difficulté.

« Je reviendrai dans une heure pour vous chercher. J'ai votre parole que vous serez ici ? »

« Vous l'avez ! » déclara Roger soulagé.

Les ninjas se retirèrent sans un bruit.

Roger s'adressa à Kazuki quelques instants.

« Je dois m'absenter quelques secondes pour aller chercher des médicaments. Pouvez-vous veiller sur lui, s'il vous plaît ? »

Fuchoin hocha la tête surpris.

Cet homme l'avait enlevé et l'avait fait prisonnier.

Cependant, il lui faisait confiance car il lui confiait son patron.

Cela l'étonna même s'il ne leva qu'un sourcil interrogateur manifestant sa surprise.

Roger disparut alors que Kazuki observait l'homme qui semblait se sentir mal.

Il toucha son front et le trouva fébrile.

Roger revint en quelques minutes avec une trousse à pharmacie.

Il posa un linge humide sur le front de son patron.

Avec des gestes précis nés de l'habitude, il prit une seringue et versa un liquide à l'intérieur.

Il détacha la manche de la chemise de son patron.

Kazuki remarqua que le bras avait de nombreuses traces de seringues un peu partout.

Cet homme avait-il été un drogu ?

Les symptômes y ressemblaient.

Roger piqua doucement dans une veine.

Ensuite, il apporta un verre d'eau à son patron pour le lui faire boire avec une grande douceur.

Kazuki observa la complicité entre les deux hommes.

Les gestes avaient dû être fait des milliers de fois.

Rien qu'en les observant, Kazuki devinait que les hommes étaient très proches, voire intimes.

Roger reboutonna la chemise de son patron.

La respiration de ce dernier s'était calmée, elle était devenue moins sifflante même si le teint restait très gris.

Le second enleva sa veste, dévoilant un tee-shirt moulant sur des muscles fermes et développés. Il posa la veste sur Boris avec des gestes plein d'attentions.

« Vous semblez avoir de nombreux ennemis… » constata Fuchoin alors que Roger changeait la serviette sur le front de son patron.

Le russe le regarda de ses yeux bleus délavés, c'était un regard triste et inquiet.

« Vous pourriez m'expliquer… » proposa le brun aux longs cheveux. « Plus je vous voie, et plus je me demande pourquoi nous nous battons. Vous ne semblez pas mauvais. Jubei n'a jamais ressenti des intentions néfastes dans votre comportement. »

Boris leva sa main que Roger prit. Il se pencha sur sa bouche qui articulait faiblement quelques mots.

Diageleff se retourna, il observa le brun en détail.

« Je ne savais pas que vous parliez de nous, de vos adversaires dans ces termes là. Voulez-vous nous accompagner à ce rendez-vous ? » proposa t-il. « Boris a dit qu'il vous relâchait. Vous êtes libres. Si vous voulez nous aider ou venir, vous êtes le bienvenu… »

« Expliquez-moi, je veux tout savoir… » demanda l'homme aux longs cheveux.

Roger acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Boris s'était doucement assoupi dans la chaise, son souffle était devenu plus régulier et moins pénible.

« Nous avons peu de temps et Boris doit se reposer. » déclara Roger en faisant asseoir Kazuki sur le canapé et en lui proposant une tasse de thé brûlant.

« Par où commencer ? C'est une longue histoire. Je vais essayer de vous en dire le plus possible… » commença Roger en passant sa langue sur les lèvres. « Boris a appartenu au clan de ce Weng Lu, un chinois. C'est un vieux mafieux à la tête d'un cartel et d'un très grand trafic de drogue entre autre… »

« C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu junkie ? » demanda Fuchoin.

« Il ne l'a jamais voulu. A vrai dire, cette vipère lui en a donné à son insu et l'a rendu accro à la drogue. » répondit Roger d'un ton amer.

Kazuki devinait sans peine que le sujet devait être douloureux. Boris dormait toujours, son second le regardait de temps en temps.

Impossible de se tromper sur des yeux pareils !

« Je ne vous parlerai pas de cet épisode, il le fera s'il le souhaite… Sachez qu'il a réussi à remonter la pente tant bien que mal. Après sa désintoxication, il a décidé de quitter ce clan qui avait fait de lui une loque dans leur intérêt personnel. Ce fut extrêmement difficile, long et douloureux mais il est parvenu… »

Kazuki réfléchit et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Ces hommes sont à notre charge, nous protégeons leurs familles tout en essayant de subvenir à leurs besoins. Vous savez tout comme moi combien il est difficile de survivre ici. Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui, je comprend. Finalement notre but est le même. Nous ne connaissions pas du tout l'existence de ces réfugiés que vous protégez. Je sais que Makube X leur permettra de s'installer et de vivre parmi les habitants sans aucun problème. Soyez rassurés… »

Kazuki vit que Pyaiment s'était réveillé.

Roger lui apporta aussitôt un verre d'eau qu'il porta à sa bouche.

« Boris, tu vas bien ? » demanda Diageleff en passant au tutoiement.

Le patron lui sourit avec douceur.

« Merci Roger… Tu es toujours aussi efficace. » dit-il en prenant la main de son second. Celui-ci attira la tête de son amant contre son torse dans un geste d'amour évident. « Combien avons-nous de temps ? »

« Il n'en reste presque rien. Ils devraient revenir dans une minute. Je combattrai à votre place. » déclara Roger.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! » protesta Boris.

« Que m'importe ! Je ne resterai pas à regarder sans agir. Je ne laisserai pas ces hommes vous faire le moindre mal » déclara t-il d'un ton farouche.

Kazuki sourit, cela lui rappelait Jubei.

Comme il lui manquait !

« Je vous accompagnerai librement » déclara Fuchoin. « Après, je rejoindrai les miens et je suis sûr que nous trouverons un terrain d'entente. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui tendit la main à Pyaiment et à Diageleff.

Ils sourirent et lui rendirent son salut.

Roger aida Boris à se lever, appuyé sur son bras. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie.

Les ninjas les attendaient.

Sans un mot, ils partirent ensemble.

Ils furent conduits à une voiture, Roger refusa tout net de laisser Boris seul.

Ils montèrent et s'en allèrent.

Le paysage défilait sous leurs yeux.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux environs d'un bourg, fortifié par des murets.

Des ninjas montaient la garde, ils les laissèrent entrer après avoir vérifié leur identité.

Kazuki remarqua que la plupart des personnes vivant dans cette petite ville étaient des asiatiques, certainement des membres de Weng Lu.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au centre du village qui était une maison immense elle aussi entourée d'une autre muraille surveillée.

On vérifia une nouvelle fois leur identité puis on les laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Ils traversèrent un grand jardin avec des mares et de nombreux animaux. Il y avait plusieurs maisons avec une foule d'asiatiques.

Kazuki vit quelques européens ça et là, ils étaient minoritaires.

Il se demandait quelle vie avait vécu cet homme qui l'avait capturé sans jamais lui faire le moindre mal et pour qui il s'était pris de sympathie.

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent devant le pavillon central.

Ils descendirent tandis que les chauffeurs rangeaient les véhicules.

Kazuki se rapprocha de ses anciens ennemis.

Roger aidait Boris qui avait retrouvé quelques couleurs même s'il restait pâle.

Le chef des ninjas les emmena dans une pièce où ils s'assirent sur les cousins posés sur le sol.

On leur servit du thé tandis que des hommes se postaient aux portes.

Un homme plutôt jeune arriva et s'assit en face d'eux.

« Boris, cela fait longtemps. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ? » commença le chinois d'une voix suave et douce.

« Thien Len… » murmura Boris en reconnaissant son vis à vis et en sursautant.

Il s'approcha de Pyaiment qui était resté très calme.

Le chinois le saisit et l'embrassa devant les autres sans aucune douceur, comme s'il s'était agit d'une poupée docile sans volonté.

Roger grogna.

Le chinois le regarda alors que Boris posait sa main sur son second pour le calmer et l'empêcher de se mettre en colère, cela ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis.

Thien Len éclata de rire et se planta devant Diageleff.

« Boris m'appartient ! » déclara t-il avec force. « Tu n'es rien pour lui, il n'a fait que s'amuser avec toi… »

Il vrilla son regard noir dans les yeux emplis de fureur de l'homme qui se contenait tant bien que mal.

Le chinois se leva et s'assit en face d'eux tout en souriant.

« Tu ne préférais pas que nous parlions affaire seul à seul, Boris ? » suggéra en minaudant Thien.

« Non. » répondit sèchement Pyaiment. « Mon bras droit connaît déjà tout de cette affaire. Quant à Kazuki, ici présent, il est prêt à me prêter main forte si quelque chose tournait mal. »

Le chinois eut une moue de contrariété.

« Comme tu veux ! »

« J'ai payé ma dette il y a longtemps. » commença Boris. « Nous avions convenu que vous me laisseriez libre lors de notre accord. Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez en arrière… Qu'en est-il de votre parole ? »

Le chinois éclata de rire.

« Tu nous appartiens. Nous t'avons laissé partir. Nous pensions que tu reviendrais à nous naturellement. Ce ne fut pas le cas, c'est pourquoi nous reprenons notre dû. »

« Et votre parole ? » s'exclama Roger. « Elle ne vaut donc rien ! »

D'un claquement de doigt du chinois, un ninja intervient et gifla le russe de façon violente, le faisant tomber de son cousin.

« Roger ! » s'exclama Boris avec inquiétude en l'aidant à se relever.

Le mercenaire s'apprêtait à répliquer et à s'énerver quand Boris le fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Observant la scène, Kazuki se décida à agir.

« J'ignore tout de ce qui a été convenu entre vous. Cependant, vous agissez de façon très grossière sans tenir compte des sentiments des personnes ici présentes. » dit-il d'un ton calme. Le chinois leva un sourcil amusé. « Si vous avez conclu un marché, vous devez respecter votre part comme Boris l'a fait… »

Le chinois rigola franchement.

« Vous parlez de lui comme si c'était un homme ! ! »

Kazuki le regarda horrifié.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda t-il en cachant mal sa surprise et son horreur.

Le chinois lui lança un regard de mépris pur.

« Boris n'est rien de plus pour nous qu'un chien ! » fit-il avec dédain et d'un ton aussi naturel que s'il parlait de la pluie.

Roger se leva en serrant ses poings, prêt à en découdre.

Boris l'attrapa par la taille et le força à s'asseoir.

« Je t'en prie, Roger, ignore ce qu'il te dit. Si tu le frappes, il aura gagné, tu ne pourras jamais sortir d'ici vivant. Ne fais rien qui pourrait te perdre, tu m'entends ? »

Le russe le regarda.

Il ne dit rien mais finit par se rasseoir.

Boris émit un long soupir de soulagement.

Il se tourna vers le chinois qui les observait en souriant.

Kazuki ne doutait pas qu'il ferait tout pour prendre avantage des sentiments des deux hommes l'un envers l'autre.

Il se mit à le détester d'une force qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder.

Jubei lui manquait terriblement !

« Je réclame le droit de défendre mon cas ! » fit Boris d'une voix ferme.

« Oh ! ! » fit le chinois souriant. « Mais bien sûr… »

Il frappa d'une main et un ninja apparut avec des rouleaux.

Il en prit un qu'il déroula.

Il commença à lire.

« Un chef de famille peut défaire ce qui a été conclu avec un autre chef s'il en éprouve le désir ou l'envie. » déclara t-il d'une voix calme.

« Il est aussi dit qu'il faut respecter la parole donnée. Cela irait à l'encontre de votre honneur de ne pas respecter votre part du marché. De plus, dans le contrat que j'ai rempli, Weng Lu s'est engagé pour les générations futures. Cela vous englobe donc. »

Kazuki admira la force d'âme de Boris qui parlait de contrats concernant sa liberté de façon aussi désinvolte.

Thien Len cessa de sourire.

« Vous en savez trop… » dit-il en le foudroyant du regard.

Boris ne cilla pas et se contenta de rester droit comme un i.

« Je vais être clair. Vous n'avez pas le choix. La famille vous réclame, je vous reprends comme j'en ai le droit et le pouvoir. »

« Alors, je devrais me battre. C'est le droit ultime, je peux combattre et si je gagne, je serai libre pour toujours… »

Thien Len sourit.

« C'est votre droit et il vous sera accordé. Finissons-en vite, j'ai hâte de vous voir venir à nouveau et de vous remettre à votre place comme il se doit. »

Le chinois se leva.

« Attendez ! » s'écria d'une voix dure Roger en se levant.

Thien Len se retourna vers lui surpris de son interruption.

« Je me battrai à sa place ! » déclara t-il d'une voix ferme.

« Roger ! ! Non, je t'en prie ! Tu oublies ce que cela implique ! Si jamais tu perds, tu deviendras toi aussi leur esclave ! » s'exclama Boris en se levant.

Kazuki comprit alors que si jamais Boris perdait, il serait moins que rien dans cette maison.

A la merci de ce chinois, il perdrait tout.

Le brun aux longs cheveux comprenait que le chef de Gang des AON n'ait aucune envie de perdre son amant.

Simplement, vu son état, il était trop faible.

Le battre serait aisé, Kazuki comprenait les raisons de Roger car il aurait agi de même envers Jubei.

« C'est mon droit ! » répliqua Roger en s'adressant au chinois. « Je payerai la dette de sang, d'or et de sueur. »

« Telle est la formule consacrée, nous vous accordons ce droit. » déclara Thien Len. « Ce soir, je n'aurais pas un mais deux esclaves. Je sens que cela va être follement amusant. »

Il rit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Roger… » soupira Boris.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de finir sa phrase, le second s'empara des lèvres de son patron le réduisant au silence.

« J'ai promis de vous protéger. Je le ferai quoiqu'il m'en coûte… » déclara t-il en prenant la main de son amant.

Boris ne put rien répondre à cette déclaration enflammée.

Kazuki remarqua l'air furieux du chinois.

Il pria pour que Roger n'échoue pas, il craignait pour leur vie s'ils devenaient esclaves.

Ils marchèrent à la suite de Thien Len.

Ils atteignirent une salle ronde qui contenait plusieurs canapés.

Visiblement la rumeur avait très vite circulée car nombres d'hommes comme de femmes s'étaient assis sur les coussins.

Une multitude de serviteurs apportaient thés et gâteaux.

Un vieillard siégeait en bout, Thien Len s'inclina.

Boris reconnut non sans peine le vieux Weng Lu.

Des gardes se postèrent à l'extérieur du cercle afin d'empêcher toute tentative de fuite.

On assit Kazuki et Boris sur des sièges en fermant le cercle même s'ils étaient séparés de leurs voisins par des gardes.

Les asiatiques les dévisagèrent.

Thien Len se leva, il frappa dans ses mains ce qui amena le silence dans l'assistance.

« La famille souhaite récupérer son bien en la personne de Boris Pyaiment. Celui-ci a demandé le droit de se battre pour gagner sa liberté. Nous le lui accordons. »

La foule applaudit.

« Simplement, cet homme. » reprit le chinois en désignant Roger qui était resté debout aux côtés de son patron. « a demandé à le défendre et à payer pour lui. »

La foule siffla et battit des mains.

« Le droit sera appliqué. »

Il claqua des mains alors qu'un chinois tout en muscles fins entrait dans la salle sous les applaudissements des invités.

« Voici Lu Wong, notre valeureux combattant. »

Le chinois à la longue tresse s'inclina.

« Vous n'aurez pour arme que votre corps. Tous les coups sont permis. La fin du combat a lieu quand l'un des adversaires se trouve à terre incapable de se lever ou mort. De même, si l'un d'entre vous déclarait forfait, le combat s'achèvera en déclarant celui qui est resté debout vainqueur. Vous avez une heure. Si au bout de cette heure, le combat n'est pas finit, il se réglera à l'arme blanche. » déclara le chinois en s'essayant aux côtés du vieillard.

Roger et Lu Wong gagnèrent le centre du cercle.

Un géant fit sonner les cymbales marquant le début du combat.

Les adversaires se jaugèrent un moment en tournant dans le sable.

Kazuki sentait la tension de Boris qui aurait aimé défendre sa liberté.

Tous les trois savaient bien qu'il en était incapable, au vu de son état.

Il fallait espérer que Roger gagnerait.

Le chinois courut vers son adversaire alors que ce dernier l'observait.

Il essaya de faucher les jambes de Roger qui sauta par-dessus lui et lui assena un puissant coup dans le dos faisant chuter l'homme.

Le chinois se releva comme si le coup ne l'avait pas touché, il commença alors à donner des coups de poings si rapides que Boris ne put tous les éviter.

Il en reçut quelques-uns.

Il mordit la poussière.

Il se releva et cracha du sang par terre.

Ils se jugèrent à nouveau.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Roger qui chargea l'homme, il se baissa au dernier moment et lui fit un uppercut sous la gorge.

Le chinois vola.

Quand il retomba, Roger le saisit en plaquant ses mains contre le corps.

Kazuki n'avait jamais vu un combat de catch ni de boxe, mais il comprit bien vite que le russe avait dû en faire, vu sa technique de combat.

Il serra l'homme qui poussa un cri de douleur et lui assena un coup de tête.

Il s'apprêtait à donner un autre quand le chinois le bloqua et lui assena avec ses jambes une série de frappes qui le firent tomber.

Alors que Roger tombait à terre, Lu Wong lui donna des coups de pieds sans discontinuer.

Alors qu'il se relevait, il sauta à pied joint sur son dos lui faisant expulser l'air de ses poumons.

Boris poussa un cri et se leva.

Kazuki le retint.

« Vous devez croire en lui ! » déclara le brun en forçant l'homme à se rasseoir.

Roger avait saisi les pieds de Wong et le précipita à terre.

Il attendit que le chinois se relève pour reprendre le combat.

Il commença alors à lui donner des coups de genoux au niveau de la taille.

Le chinois essaya de se saisir des pieds mais Roger avait prévu sa tactique.

Au dernier moment, il changea la trajectoire de son coup et le porta au niveau de la taille envoyant valser l'homme.

Les spectateurs étaient déchaînés.

Le russe, tout comme le chinois, se défendaient bien.

Ils continuèrent à se battre quelques minutes sans que l'un parviennent à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Soudain, Roger assena son poing sur le visage du chinois.

L'autre le reçut en pleine mâchoire et commença à cracher du sang.

Roger se sentait excité comme dans tout combat.

Il était monté tant de fois dans l'arène que la poussière, le sang, la sueur et les cris de la foule l'encourageaient.

De plus, il sentait les yeux brûlants de Boris qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements et de ses gestes.

Il devinait son inquiétude et les encouragements muets que lui adressait son amant et patron.

Plus que tout, il se battait pour lui et il devait gagner.

Il en avait assez de cette mascarade. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Sans laisser le moindre répit à son adversaire, il enchaîna coup de pied et de poings.

Soudain, il donna un coup de coude qui vint frapper l'épaule du chinois.

Celui-ci s'écroula.

Roger recula et profita de ses quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et se reposer.

Le chinois ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là mais lui non plus.

Wong se releva, Roger lut la peur dans ses yeux.

Il devait avoir l'habitude de se battre avec des chinois qui jouaient sur la souplesse et la vitesse.

Le russe comptait sur sa force.

De plus, il s'attendait à un adversaire qui savait se battre mais pas à un homme ayant l'habitude des duels et des combats au corps à corps.

Roger se prépara, l'homme allait se donner à fond.

Il se précipita sur lui, il fit une pirouette au dernier moment pour se retrouver sur ses mains.

Il commença à balayer le corps de Roger de coups de pied.

Manque de chance pour lui, Roger connaissait cette technique et sa parade.

Il se saisit des pieds au vol.

Il remonta le chinois et l'envoya valser en l'air, alors qu'il retombait, il lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre, sa technique favorite.

Puis il lui donna un coup de poing derrière le cou assommant le chinois qui tomba dans le sable.

La foule hurla son mécontentement et ordonnait à Lu Wong de se relever.

Le russe savait qu'il mettrait du temps à revenir à lui.

Le point faible des asiatiques était justement leur faible constitution.

Il resta debout attendant qu'on le déclare vainqueur.

Thien Len se leva de mauvaise grâce et mécontent.

« Vous êtes libres. » déclara t-il.

Boris se précipita vers Roger et l'enlaça devant tout le monde alors que le mercenaire lui rendait son étreinte.

Pyaiment sentit quelques larmes couler le long de ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais de la joie.

Roger venait de le libérer d'un poids.

Il s'était battu pour lui.

Jamais, il n'aurait cru que cela arriverait.

Le second sécha les larmes avec des mains qui sentaient la sueur.

« Rentrons… » déclara le russe.

Kazuki leur sourit.

Les trois hommes sortirent sans être inquiété.

Ils regagnèrent leurs quartiers où Makube X accompagné de Jubei, Ban et Ginji les attendaient.

Kazuki se hâta vers Jubei inquiet.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent sous les yeux amusés des autres qui savaient pertinemment qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Kazuki expliqua rapidement la situation à ses amis et présenta les deux hommes à ses compagnons.

Boris demanda à parler à Makube X à propos du château Infini pour lui demander d'accueillir des réfugiés qui n'avaient nulle part où aller.

Beaucoup d'entre eux venaient comme lui de cet empire chinois qui faisait régner la terreur dans un secteur du château Infini et qui réduisait tous les non asiatiques en esclavage.

L'informaticien leur offrit immédiatement l'hospitalité et fit savoir que les réfugiés étaient les bienvenus quelque soit leurs origines tant qu'ils respecteraient l'ordre et les lois instaurés.

Ban et Ginji repartirent en saluant les deux amoureux transits qui s'étaient retrouvés.

La conclusion de l'accord entre les All or Nothing et Makube X permit à de nombreuses personnes de reprendre une vie normale et libre.

Le premier niveau était toujours en proie avec des luttes et à des combats de nouveaux arrivants mais ensemble, ils arrivèrent à faire régner un ordre protégeant la majorité de la population et procurant une paix qui n'avaient été connu que du temps de « l'empereur tonnerre ».

FIN


End file.
